


Stay Forever

by Kira_the_Cat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, I'm Sorry, this is kinda crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chespin, Treeko and Whimiscott are lost in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Forever

**Author's Note:**

> VAGUENESS! Yeah. Anyway, this piece of crap was written for PFQ's Super Spook Special Halloween contest. I don't think this is at all worth that 800 ZC prize but well, we'll see. Anyway, I'm posting this crudfest here because I need to post something, this was already written and I'm not sure if it'll disappear after the contest is done being judged. Anyway. Read, it's crappy in my opinion. If you like it, hooray. If not, I tried.

It was a brisk October evening in Unova. The moon hung full in the darkened sky as a group of grass type Pokèmon consisting of a Treeko, a Chespin and a Whimsicott searched for a place to sleep for the night out of the slightly chilly weather.

"Face it Ches," Treeko said, arms folded behind his head. "we're lost." Chespin frowned.

"We're not lost Ko." He said as the trio continued making their way through the dense Unovan forest. The trees seemed to be getting thicker and thicker near their tops, almost completely blocking the moonlight and making it hard to see.

"I think Ko's right Ches." Whimsicott said, feeling frightened. "Maybe we should turn back so we can see."

"I promise you guys, we aren't lost." Chespin said again despite the fact that he was starting to think Treeko was right, especially as it started getting even darker. Soon he couldn't see where they were going and nearly walked all three of them into a tree. "Okay. Maybe we are lost."

"I knew it. Why'd we let you lead again? You never know where you're going." Treeko said, annoyed that Chespin had gotten them all hopelessly lost in the middle of the night. "And now its getting colder, its darker than a Dark Pulse and we have no food and its too late to go looking for any."

"Yeah well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas." Chespin said angrily. He was upset enough that he had gotten them all lost. He didn't need Treeko reminding him of it every three seconds. "If you didn't want me to lead why didn't you just do it yourself?"

"Because you would have whined like a little brat if I did." Treeko retorted. The two continued arguing leaving Whimsicott to sit by herself and watch. She sighed, shivering a little as she looked around the dark wilderness trying to find any sign of where they were. She squinted a bit as she looked around but it was to no avail. It was far too dark out.

Suddenly a bluish light caught her eye. A moving light on top of that. 

"Guys? Hey guys!" She called, grabbing them both by the hand. "I see a light."

"Think there's some trainers nearby?" Chespin asked.

"Either that or a fire type." Treeko said. "And honestly, its too cold to get all specific about types." He didn't wait to see if the other two were coming and headed straight for the light. Chespin and Whimiscott followed, all three weaving through the trees before they came across a rundown mansion

"Where'd the light go?" Chespin asked. "Ko are you sure you went the right way?"

"Sure I'm sure! It was a blue light, how hard could it be to follow it?" He said, not wanting to admit he might have gone the wrong way. "In any case, here's a house. We could probably stay inside until morning. Doesn't look like there's any humans around anymore anyway."

He headed over to the porch and pushed on the slightly open door. Plants had started growing over the structure, which had seen better days, and it smelled a bit damp inside but all in all it was a shelter and it was somewhat dry. He headed inside, looking back at the other two.

"Are you two coming or what?" He asked. Chespin headed over quickly, wanting to get out of the cold while Whimiscott hesitated for a second. 

"Guys...maybe we shouldn't go in there." She said.

"Don't be a baby Whimsi. Come on, it was your 'light' that led us here after all." Treeko said. She sighed, he had a point. They did follow the light she spotted even if it did disappear. She followed the two inside and stuck close to Chespin. As with the outside, the inside of the dilapidated mansion had clearly seen better days. The now brown rug that had at one point probably been an elegant and vibrant red was threadbare and tearing in spots in addition to it having several claw marks, probably from a Pokèmon that had, like they were, resided here for temporary shelter. 

What little furniture there was was covered with yellowing sheets coated in dust and stains. The portraits on the walls were faded and smeared in places, particularly around the face making whoever was in the picture completely unidentifiable. As they continued through the foyer, Whimiscott started feeling uneasy. Something about this place didn't sit right with her and she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. 

"I wonder what kind of treasures are in this place." Treeko said aloud, voice echoing slightly. "I'm gonna go explore."

"Ko we should stay together." Chespin said. "We don't know what's in here." Treeko scoffed.

"If you two are scaredy Meowths you can stay here." He said with a smug smirk. "I'm gonna go look around." Despite Chespin begging him to stay with him and Whimiscott, Treeko headed off on his own. The inside of the mansion was just as large as it looked from the outside if only a bit rundown and slightly dark. Oddly enough the place was lit up, even if it was only from some fading candles. Someone probably was living here and left them burning. No matter, he was still going to find some stuff to take. Treasure was treasure after all. He headed deeper into the mansion, just idly wanderin when he heard a whisper like voice.

"Treeko....." The voice said. He stopped and looked around trying to find the source of the sound.

"Over here Treeko....." The voice was coming from one of the many bedrooms. He puffed up his chest, it was probably Chespin and Whimiscott playing a trick on him for leaving them behind. The must have found another way upstairs.

"Alr you two. Come on out, games over." He said, hands on his hips as he looked around the room. Unlike the furniture downstairs, the bed and various toys were uncovered. In fact it looked like someone had just recently been in here. "Ches, Whimsi come on and stop playing." He huffed, tired of playing games. "Whatever you two, I'm leaving." He turned around to exit the room and almost ran into a blue flame. He let out a startled yelp, heart racing a mile a minute as he glared at the Pokèmon before him, a Litwick. "Jeez kid, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." He said.

The Litwick just stared at him. It held out a waxy hand, a small golden trinket twinkling faintly in its palm. "Want?" It asked. Treeko raised an eyebrow but accepted the gift anyway, treasure was treasure.

"Thanks." He said with a smirk, looking it over. It was a small gold nugget, shiny and perfectly rounded. This was definitely going in his collection of shiny treasures when he got home. Litwick smiled.

"Want more?" It asked, producing another shiny bauble that twinkled like a star and seemed to hypnotize Treeko with its beauty. 

"I can really have this?" He asked. Litwick nodded before handing it over and walking out of the room, beckoning Treeko to follow it. If this Pokèmon was giving away twinkly things like this then he couldn't say no. He followed eagerly, mind racing with the thought of the sparkly goodies his new 'friend' was about to show him. As they continued deeper into the mansion, Treeko felt tired. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. "How much further?" He asked. Treasure was treasure but sleep was substantionally more important to him right now. 

"Here." Litwick said, pointing to a door. Treeko sighed in relief, finally. Maybe once he say the big pile of treasure he could sleep in it. He opened the door and followed Litwick inside, the door closing behind them. Inside was a treasure trove beyond Treeko's wildest dream, shiny toys and trinkets everywhere, piles of gold and silver littered the room and before he could stop himself Treeko dove into a pile. Even though he was so very tired and could barely keep his eyes open he rolled around in the shinies, Litwick watching and all thought of the friends he was supposed to get back to gone.

He couldn't even remember how long he was here but something in the back of his mind was telling him he had other things to do. He didn't know what those things were, not with the way his head was swimming, but he knew he needed to do them. He got up, wobbling a little and started for the door.

"Where?" Litwick asked from behind him.

"I gotta go, thanks for the treasure though." He said, vision doubling and blurring.

"Stay." Litwick said. It held out two handfuls of shiny stuff. Treeko was tempted but that nagging feeling that he should go was still there.

"Sorry, I can't." He said. He turned the knob and opened the door only for it to violently slam shut.

"Stay." Litwick said.

"I can't. I have to go." He repeated.

" ** _I said stay...._** " Litwick said in a frightening voice, the room plunging into darkness and the items that were once shiny fading and crumbling into dirt. Treeko backed up as far as he could go, legs getting weak as Litwick's flame grew. 

"W-what do you want?" He asked shakily, unable to focus on anything but Litwick's ever growing flame. 

"Your soul....."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Morning sunlight filtered in through the window, illuminating the still sleeping forms of Chespin and Whimiscott. The two yawned and got up from the couch they had fallen asleep on last night. 

"That was a good sleep." Chespin said. "Typical, Ko still isn't back yet." 

"Maybe he got lost. We should go look for him." Whimiscott said. 

"Alright, lets see if we can't find him." They headed upstairs and looked in the bedrooms. As they were exiting one of the rooms, Whimiscott spotted Treeko standing at the end of the hall. 

"There you are Ko. You had us worried." She said with a smile. "Ready to go home?" 

"I want to show you two something." He said, leading them further into the mansion.The two followed him, neither noticing that there was something slightly off with their friend. Treeko took them too a room, opening the door. 

"Wow! Where'd you manage to find all these berries Ko?" Chespin asked with a smile, stomach growling loudly as he stared at the piles of berries. 

"My friend." Treeko said calmly. 

"Friend?" Whimisott asked. "Was there another Pokèmon staying here as well?" Treeko nodded and motioned to someone. From around the corner came Litwick munching on an Enigma berry. While Whimiscott and Chespin had never seen this Pokèmon before, the bright blue flame caught Whimsicott's attention. 

"That's the light from last night." She said with a smile, relieved to know that it had been a Pokèmon and not some sort of hallucinatio.n. "Thank you for guiding us here last night." 

Litwick smiled, its flame flickering brightly as it held out its hand, offering Whimiscott a berry. 

"Want?" It asked. Whimiscott smiled and gratefully took it. 

"Thank you." She said. "Are you here by yourself?" The sentient candle Pokèmon shook its head before pointing to Treeko. 

"Stays here." It said. 

"You mean Ko?" Chespin asked. "And here I thought he was just lost. Least we know there's some niceness to him." 

"In any case, we should probably get going." Whimiscott said. Chespin nodded in agreement, stuffing a few more berries in his mouth and grabbing a few more before heading towards the door. "Thank you for letting us spend the night here. Goodbye." Chespin reached for the doorknob only to be stopped by Treeko. 

"Ko let go." He said. "We've gotta get home." But Treeko didn't let go, he tightened his grip. 

"Stay with us." He said in a monotone voice. 

"Ko you're scaring me." Whimiscott said. "We need to go home." 

"Stay here." Litwick said, eyes glowing and flame flickering as the room started getting darker despite it being broad daylight. 

"C-Ches? What's going on?" She asked fearfully. 

"I don't know but we need to get out of here." He said, dropping his berries and using Vine Whip to knock Treeko away. He got the door open and he and Whimiscott made a run for it,trying to get out of the mansion even though they knew it meant leaving Treeko behind. It was too late to save him. 

They got downstairs and ran for the huge double doors only for them to slam shut and the whole mansion plunged into darkness. The two backed up towards the wall as a menacing blue flame floated down the stairs. 

"Why in such a hurry?" Litwick asked. "You left a friend behind." 

"That's not Ko!" Chespin said defiantly. "You can't keep us here!" 

" _That's where you're wrong_......you three are going to stay here with me forever." Chespin and Whimiscott ran as Litwick dove for them, hoping to find another way out. As they were running items started flying off the shelves at them as well as Razor Leaves. They managed to get into the kitchen, spotting the back door. Chespin tried it but the door wouldn't budge. When they heard Treeko and Litwick headed their way they headed down into the basement to hide, hoping they would give up long enough for them to escape. 

"Ches, what if we don't make it? What about Ko?" Whimiscott asked fearfully. 

"I don't know, but we will make it out Whimis, I promise." He said. 

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Litwick said. "There is no escape....I will have your souls..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Squirts I think we're lost." 

"Yeah. I think we are too." 

"Looking for a place to stay?" Chespin asked. 

"You can stay with us." Whimsicott said. 

"Forever....." Treeko said.


End file.
